batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Croc (Nolanverse)
Killer Croc was a physically deformed criminal operating in Gotham City. He was an escaped inmate of Arkham, where Dr. Jonathan Crane experimented on him using his toxin to try and eradicate his fear of bats. Biography Origin and Early Life Born with a rare skin disorder that deformed him to look like a crocodile, Waylon Jones was rumored to have been flushed into the sewers by his mother when she didn't want him as part of her family. He was luckily found by a caring circus which took him in as one of their sideshow freaks, presented to public audiences as "Killer Croc", but later sharpened his teeth to razor points and went on a cannibalistic killing spree. This mental rampage soon landed Croc in Arkham Asylum, where he became an experiment subject for Jonathan Crane's (later to become known as the Scarecrow) Fear Aversion therapy program. He eventually escaped in the Arkham mass breakout that occurred during the incident in the Narrows orchestrated by the League of Shadows, and fled back into the sewers until his recruitment in a group of Arkham escapees and homeless gathered by the Scarecrow as part his reforming gang. From there, Scarecrow continued his experiments on Croc by injecting his Fear Toxin into parts of his body, making him a living weapon for spreading the hallucinogen to any of the gang's specific victims. ''Batman: Gotham Knight Killer Croc was later sent by the Scarecrow to fetch Cardinal O'Fallon from Gotham Cathedral, leaving those who were injured inside the church infected with his master's toxin since his teeth were infected with it at the time. Batman managed to trace Croc's crime to the sewer where he and the inmates were hiding. Batman journeyed into the sewers as he suspected the Scarecrow to be behind these crimes. Batman was then ambushed and bitten by Croc, thus being infected by the toxin. Batman fought Croc and managed to stick a flash grenade in his mouth. The grenade went off in Croc's mouth and caused him to flee from the sewers. His current whereabouts are unknown. (According to the novelization of the anthology film of the same title. Killer Croc was captured by the Batman and was sent back to Arkham where he currently resides.) ''The Dark Knight Rises Although he no longer lived in the sewers, Killer Croc was nonetheless indirectly referenced in by John Blake when explaining to a then-retired Batman that the Police didn't believe either him or then-recently hospitalized Commissioner Gordon regarding the new League of Shadows led by Bane being headquartered in the sewers of Gotham, where he stated that they jokingly claimed that Gordon must think that it was "infested with crocodiles." Notes *In the Batman: Gotham Knight film, Killer Croc's capture was never depicted or mentioned. Whereas in the novel Croc's capture is depicted in between the flashbacks from Working Through Pain. *Despite having a major role in the segment In Darkness Dwells, Killer Croc only appears on screen for 48 seconds. *Killer Croc is referenced in The Dark Knight Rises when Blake states that his fellow officers asked him sarcastically if he saw 'giant alligators' in the sewers. Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Villains Category:Dark Knight Trilogy novelization characters